Global Invisibility
by Sinister hime
Summary: Tenten might be the only teenager alive today that willingly doesn't have a facebook account. Any kind, actually. Shunned and confused by her classmates, Tenten is isolated because of her lack of virtual social status. But, really? Is that such a bad thing considering it was saving her life? The technology era was making even criminals sloppy. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

She yawned.

"What a boring day." Mumbling, she stretched, hands reaching the sky. She smiled a bit in comfort, the city looming over the horizon with the busy streets underneath.

She could always think clearly on rooftops.

She walked back to her purple bag, her strides slow and lazy. 7:45 said the time on her Samsung galaxy mini. It was a worn out thing, but a long companion. While musing about whether she should head to school yet, she slid her phone open, scrolling through it with a lazy finger, but a watchful eye.

_'No messages, and no calls.'_ She sighed, dropping it carelessly back into the depths of her books and notes, the filled up hole which was known as her _bag_. '_Like always_.' She stood up again, just staring at the world around her, as a particular building across caught her eye; and she stared at a gruesome sight floors below, clear through the large glass windows...

There were 3 of them- each in black cloaks or dark clothes. They took turns hitting, kicking and beating the shivering man on the floor senseless. They didn't stop -not _once_- and there was so much blood pouring out and dear _God_, they must have broken his jaw by now.

The scene made her ill, but for reasons beyond her, she couldn't look away.

Perhaps only a few minutes have passed, but it felt like an eternity, and it was a surprise when they had finally stopped and backed away. The middle man, the ring leader perhaps, had turned his back to the shivering, helpless mess of a broken man on the floor. It gave her a better view of his face.

His eyes were closed, but his lips were moving. She had no idea what he was saying; but it seemed to be good news as the man on the floor relaxed and started nodding in gratitude. He looked just about ready to explode into something extremely sad and pathetic.

His lips stopped, and she saw purple. She figured it was a trick of the light, for it was rare for men to have such violet eyes...

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as his hand reached for his pocket, slow in movement on purpose... The air itself seemed to sigh with relief as he popped a cigarette in his mouth. His other arm was reaching for a lighter: would they spare the man? Her mind fumbled through such thoughts and scenarios. Or would they-

It happened in mere seconds and she didn't know who was more shocked. Her or the now dead man on the floor, a pool of blood forming around him the second his body slumped on the ground. The culprit had already stashed the weapon back in the safety of his pocket, but just because she didn't hear the gunshot, didn't make it any less real.

The cigarette remained in his mouth, unlit, as it rolled from corner to corner. His eyes were hard and his stance didn't indicate any form of mercy or regret. With the flick of a wrist, a signal, one of his lackeys came to his side instantly, and together they lifted the body, dragging it away somewhere deeper in the room. The blood was still there though- like a clear sign of sorrow among the polished, wooden floor, it itched her eyes whenever she glanced at it.

She was now staring at the head of a blonde, the only person left in her field of vision. He was leaning on the glass, his hands doing something she couldn't quite decipher. Then, he turned around and looked outside. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and his complexion begged her to question of his origin. There were not any fare like that around here.

He moved his position- and looked up.

His eyes squinted as he stared at the sun.

No... Not the sun.

'_Fuck_' The thought echoed in her mind like a bell, and with a start, she realized he was staring straight at **_her_**. And not in a good way either.

Tenten cursed and ran.

Xxxxxxxxx

'_Well, that was interesting_.' He mused, his hands rolling the cigarette automatically, as his eyes squinted upwards, staring at the same spot. He fumbled for the match, and the familiar inhale of tobacco was a sort of refreshment admit the fresh stench of blood. His hands were wet with it, reminding him of what he'd done and the pain _he_ caused- but that was fine. Nothing some tobacco and sleep won't heal.

He hadn't seen much. He had barely glimpsed at the form before it bolted, and even then the sun was in his eye. But he _had_ seen a human form, a girl and pigtails. More importantly, he had seen a witness. And since manikins couldn't run, she was definitely _the_ witness.

"~Fucking perfect~" He hummed and whistled to himself; P!nk's song was really fitting for the situation. It's not like their line of work _excluded_ witnesses. No; but upon noticing one, there was usually a face or a name attached to it. All he had was a shape of an average broad, pigtails and lots of guessing.

He stood there for a little while, smoking and staring at the streets below. If he would jump out right now... For how long would he be granted the feeling of sailing through the air as light as a feather, before falling to his certain death? Probably not even a glorious second of such an empowering moment.

"Yo, Hand-man." He turned at the sound of his name, and stared at the irritated, serious face of his partner. "We gotta go, moron. The janitor's coming any minute now to clean up." He reminded, eyes narrowed at the blonde. Said blonde inhaled his tobacco one last time before discarding it, eyes staring upwards again, his eyes mimicking the color of sky above.

"Tell the boss..." He stated, throat sore. "There's a snitch on the loose."

**A/N: I just had to get this out of my mind- Don't ask me where I got the idea I just did. Its short but I like how it came out. At first, Sakura was supposed to be the main role- but, despite Kishi's lack of portraying her right in the manga as a main character, Sakura isn't even average in appearance. Hinata was overused and Ino was overpriced.**

** Tenten was actually my first, and final, choice. She doesn't even have much of a role as a supporting character, and many would view her more of an extra than anything else. Heck, her main function is the supposed love interest of Neji or vice-versa. But I doubt that, seeing as the only one that cried so hard after his death was Lee and that's stretching it far too.**

**I guess it's easiest to manipulate with her, looking at her lack of... Well, actually _being_ a character. Not a model with a face.**

**I doubt this story has much of a future considering this was written to pass the time. But I like the intro, since I've wasted a good amount of paper on it with rewriting and such. It sure as hell is a challenge...**

**Ah, screw it- let the games begin!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Aftermath

**A/N: I have finally gained a keyboard for my Scar (Ipad). ^^ We're both so happy and grateful- no more awkward positions for me or abusing my elbows, back and bones. He, on the other hand, is grateful for the lack of typing the hell out of him. But, seeing as the company that created the wireless keyboards have enabled the ability of using bold, italics or underline; a few changes are at hand.**

/Thinking/

"Talking"

'A highlighted word'

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tenten wasn't a complicated girl.

No really, she wasn't. She was plain and simple.

It was just life that made things infinitely more complicated for her. And between the troubles, problematic despair and school, she was O.K. with that.

Alright- scratch that last part. She was '_anything_' but O.K. with this.

/Jesus! My... What just...? Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap-/ Were only some of the things wrapped around her mind as her legs carried her shocked upper body as fast as they could through the streets. She was panting already, but she was too scared to stop. That 10 minute sprint sure killed her muscles; not to mention lungs.

/And they didn't even follow me!/ A furious hiss of a thought strangled at the back of her head, but the rest of her panic silenced it, praising the Lord above for her luck (Well, not so much, given the situation she was in). Screw the fact that she just wasted her energy on running for nothing; they weren't following her. She was '_alive_'.

/For now/ A cynical thought pipped up, before it got lost in the louder, anxious ones. Tenten turned her head back just slightly (for the hundredth time) and let out a breath of air, slowing her tempo to ease herself up a bit. She needed to relax; not look like someone that just saw a murder first-hand... And was caught in doing so. Before running off.

/Oh man!/ She slapped her forehead lightly, taking deep breaths and trying desperately to ease up her legs- it was getting harder to walk with them being so stiff and on edge. She tried to focus on the bypassing stores on the street, the apartment buildings, the scrawny cat that just hissed by, oh and look at that ugly skirt which costs more than someone's pay-

It wasn't working.

/Ugh/ She hefted her bag up a bit from her shoulders, trying to let loose a bit of the burden; it was a spectacularly packed-up, big thing with the weight to prove it. She wondered where her various routes had led her- she has rarely walked through this part of town and getting lost was not on her to-do list. She probably shouldn't have taken so many shortcuts, but at the time it seemed like a brilliant idea in her mind.

She couldn't focus; she kept thinking back on what happened, and her face paled at the thought of that man, the cigarette, the gun and the blond. '_Especially'_ the blond, seeing he was the one that got her into this entire mess. /I sure damn hope he goes blind from squinting his eyes where he shouldn't be/ She mumbled under her breath, angrily kicking a nearby juice box over. Though, she wasn't one to pollute; so, huffing out in frustration, she lightly picked up the beaten down thing and threw it in a trash can where it belonged. /Can I not even frustrate normally?!/ She growled to herself.

She sighed as she reached a crossroad; patiently waiting for the green light, as cars zipped by at deadly speeds. That still red-man traffic light kept her thinking; what if I end up like '_him'_? What if next time, I'm gonna be that beaten up, with a gun pointed at my head? What if next time, '_I'll_' be the one begging for mercy, only to be killed off like a lousy insect. Who knew there were so many possibilities, just waiting to happen.

She noticed she was standing in the middle of the road only when the oh-so many cars screeched their horns at her. She felt the heat roll into her cheeks in waves as she bowed slightly before rushing back to the safety of concrete. /Well, screw that/ She growled, her legs walking forward with a just a bit more pride and self-confidence. Her eyes were on fire, and she pulled her woolen hat just a bit more to cover up her frozen ears. /I'm not gonna let it get to that. I '_refuse_' to die like that/.

The plan was simple; screw her classes (she was late anyways), head home as fast as possible, shut and lock up '_everything_', call the police and get a plastic surgery. /Well, maybe not the last one/ She scrunched up her eyebrows in worry; she didn't particularly wish to undergo a surgery or change her appearance in any way. /Perhaps, a wig or something.../ She reached her stop, lost in her mind of the things she had to do and undergo, not even even fully registering the bus roll by. She walked to the side; waiting for the crowds of grumpy and frustrated people come out and lessen, before she moved back in front of the entrance and took a step forwards.

She screeched as someone grabbed her wrist from behind and pulled, and (With the adrenaline kicking in), she was just about ready to turn and bite those blue eyes (she assumed it was 'him') out, fight her way out from his grasp and kick his butt. Her hand stopped mid-way though, just like the rest of her body, frozen in her spot as she turned around fully to face her attacker.

Brown eyes met blue...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You mean..." He drawled out, the smoke of the cigarette blocking his expression from view for the shortest of moments. "To tell me, that there's a witness on the loose?" It wasn't a question; a cold-blooded fact wrapped around the fumes of strong smoke. A statement needing confirmation. His eyes were distant and stone-like; he was completely calm, despite the sudden turn in the situation.

It petrified them.

The man seemed to drink in their fear; inhaling it through his nostrils mixed with the poisonous fumes. The businessmen winced internally- and outwardly- as the gang leader exchanged whispers with one of his lackeys. When the man turned his attention back to them, most pulled up their briefcases closer to their chest, their backs getting rigid in their chairs. His tone was neutral and even.

"Do excuse the interruption gentleman." He glanced at each of them individually; their fears, annoyance and discomfort. " A slight...problem is on the run." He finished, confirming all of their fears at once.

This was nowhere near a slight problem; this was a catastrophe in the making. This could mean the end for their company in less than a week. Should a trace lead back to the gang, it would also lead back to '_all'_ of them- effectively destroying each of their careers and business. They were all extremely annoyed and angry at this sudden prospect- but they weren't stupid or '_foolish_'.

Well, most of them anyway.

"Slight problem?!" Takeshi, one of the gentleman from the right side of the table, violently stated and got up, nostrils flaring. "This is nowhere near SLIGHT. How could you let this happen?" He challenged the gang leader at the head of the table, who continued smoking as if nothing particularly changed in the flow of the conversation. It was scary; but his display of indifference only aggravated Takeshi further. "You had one job to do, and you pulled it off '_brilliantly_'!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and pure anger, posture hissing with all the fury and pride a snob businessman possessed.

"I am quite sorry for your displeasure, sir" The gang leader stated out evenly, entirely unaffected. "But rest assured; my men and I are quite capable of solving this obstacle." It wasn't much of a promise- but the words carried the heavy threat underneath, despite the man's expression remaining the same neutral one.

"Capable?" Takeshi growled out and laughed. He violently shook his hands away from the grasps of the gentleman beside him, who were desperately trying to pull him back down and shut him up. Or they would all, soon, suffer the same fate of their (former) CEO.

"How hard it is exactly, to kill a man in his own office, ha?" He spat and sneered, ignoring the killing intent starting to pour from his opponent, continuing with his bravado/assault. "I thought you were professionals; hell, we even arranged everything out for you!" He was reaching the line of suicide- his colleagues quickly gave up on calming him, rather inching away from him as far as possible; too much had been said and exchanged.

Takeshi continued to rant, while everyone else tried to keep track of the man who's previous demeanor rapidly started to change into something... '_demonic_'. His eyes narrowed and his gaze never left that of the crimson faced Takeshi, and his wild complaints and erratic hand gestures. He set the cigarette down and slowly got up...

Takeshi was down on the floor in seconds.

The businessmen kept looking at the suddenly limp body on the floor that was once Takeshi, and at the standing man with the outstretched gun in his hand. They were still unable to register what had happened; it all happened so fast and it was...unexpected. To think he could of at least warned the poor idiot- were the thoughts floating through brains of many. The gang leader calmly put his gun away back into the abyss of his coat, taking his cigarette again. They fully registered his existence when his mouth opened, seeing him in an entirely different and more feared light.

"Now that I have your attention." He whispered, his words echoing into the stunned silence of the room. "I am offering a compromise- you will leave the witness to us. She is our mistake and responsibility, after all." He finished, his gaze set in the direction of Takeshi's body. "In exchange, you will leave my men and I alone- your assistance isn't needed." After a couple of moments passed, did they all understand that he had nothing left to say. That wasn't much of a compromise- it seemed like an order instead. An elderly man, the next head of the company, raised an eyebrow in question as his lips parted without his permission.

"Or?" He asked in wonder, his eyes wide as he clamped his mouth shut after the cursed word left his lips. Everyone's gaze landed on him- including those of a man with calm, strangely shaped violet eyes. "Would you like to join that man over there?" He inquired, his gaze landing at the twitching body of Takeshi, who seemed to be alive, despite the bullet wound and amount of blood draining out from him.

A frantic shake of the head was more than an answer, and the gang leader took calm steps towards Takeshi. "Good. I think we are finished here, gentleman." He stated, but not one person lifted himself from their positions in their seats- until they were sure '_he_' left, this wasn't anywhere '_near_' over. He ignored the many gazes on his back and lifted the tangled mess of a groaning Takeshi by his hair, staring down upon him with a stare of pure, cold ice.

"As for you." He whispered, meeting wide eyes filled with agony and tears. His grip only became stronger faced with such weakness who had dared insult him to such a degree previously. "You will know pain..." He was calm, cruel, steel and unforgiving.

He was Pain.

"Sir" The quiet but even voice shocked everyone in the room, except for the one it was directed towards. The lackey with which the gang leader had conversed before, and who had disappeared like a shadow, walked back into the room, his posture straight and serious. Pain looked at him, signaling he was all ears, his grip on Takeshi's bloodied hair strong despite the whimpering man's protests. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"We have found something of interest, sir." The lackey replied, ignoring the man in his leader's grip, his voice darkening. "The witness wasn't as careful as she should have been..."

**A/N: I know this seems short, but this chapter killed me both mentally and physically since, Scar had to tweak a few bugs which resulted in me often losing a bunch of stuff I've written before saving. DX It was torture and at one point I almost threw him out of the window (I love him too much to do that, though.) I know it's been a while, and I thought I'd have the second chapter out pretty soon after the first- but, I didn't turn out that way and I wrote pretty much a lot of versions of this one. I deem this version decent enough- despite it all. **

**Thanks SOOO MUCH for those 4 reviewers! XD I'm so glad you liked it guys, and I hope this hasn't lowered any expectations you have of the story so far. And please, leave a review or critics; I killed a part of my soul for this so any thoughts are welcome; negative or positive, I DON'T care.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and found

Chapter 3: Lost and found

Tenten glared at her dragging feet, wondering silently if her shoes would catch fire or twist underneath her, _anything_ to happen really, so she could go home already. "Oi, Tenten-san are you listening at all?" Tenten looked up at the very person who was dragging her away, and gave a tight nod and fake smile. The blond hummed with blue eyes narrowed, suspicious until he saw something familiar and soon enough, was talking happily about everything and nothing at all.

_/It could have been any person on the block/ _She glared at the blond in question, before looking up at the sky in an exaggerated manner _/But out of all the people, why was it him?!/ _She sighed and let it go, walking in step with the obnoxious blond. He didn't notice the change, as he was too busy talking about his pet frog back home.

"Naruto…-san" She called back, and he beamed up at her instantly. She gave him a blank look and pointed to her wrist. "You can let go now." Naruto looked at his hand still squeezing her own, and let go almost instantly, his face on fire from embarrassment. He mumbled apologizes, a fat grin spreading on his whiskered cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. She shook it off, and they moved on. _/I'm wasting time here/ _She kicked off a rock with her toe _/But I can't leave now that Naruto saw me…/ _

"Ya know I'm so glad I saw you, Tenten-san." He was babbling again, and despite her annoyed face, she didn't mind it as much. It kept her mind off… _other_ things. "I thought I was the only one late this morning. Man, glad I'm not alone. Especially with Mizuki-Sensei next class." He glanced at her, hands folded behind his head. "Why did _you _cut class anyway?"

"I did _not _cut class." She huffed angrily, as they stopped at a crossroad. "I'm late- so what? Why does it matter anyway?" She huffed, banging the stupid button for a green light as cars lazily drove by. She really hated this crossroad.

"Woah- where's the fire?" He held up his arms as his eyes glinted curiously. "Just asking. You don't see goody-two-shoes Tenten cut class everyday, ya know?"

"Goody shoes Tenten?" She whispered, as the nickname of sorts rolled off her tongue. She frowned at the sound, and looked at herself- did she really look like someone that naïve sounding? Did they really think of her like that- just because she didn't argue with anyone insulting her or spread trash about someone else? What did they take her for?

_/And they said high school days were one for memories/ _She mumbled and took off as the green walking stick flashed, ignoring Naruto who scuffled behind her to catch up. _/Why does it matter anyways? Why am I even concerned with _popularity _now, of all things/ _She grumbled beneath her breath, the rusty fall leaves crunching beneath her boots. _/Tenten- you've just witnessed a crime. I think that comes first, before drama-emotional-hormones screwing around with your mind/ _

"You aren't offended, are you?" Naruto said with a cautious breath, as he looked at her from the side. Tenten gave him a dark, broad smile and the sadistic part of her squealed in delight as he shivered and chuckled nervously. _/Goody-two-shoes, my ass/ _

"I'm not. No need to worry. I'm a goody-two-shoes after all, right?" Her voice was tainted with amusement, as they rounded the corner. "So, why are _you _late anyways?" She wasn't one of those people that sparked up conversation- mostly because of her shy nature and low self-esteem. But that part was thrown out of the window now- she had bigger problems to worry about. She was almost glad for Naruto's company; his endless chatter gave her enough time to set her panic straight.

"Were you listening to me at all?" He pouted, looking at her with narrowed eyes before caving in a second later. "I told _youuu_!" He whined. "I went to go for a smoke, but I fell asleep. And I was packing my bag, until I realized what time it was and I missed my bus, and-"He stopped suddenly, and Tenten looked up just as he pointed an accusing finger on her. "You weren't listening. Again!"

"S-sure I was!" She defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest. "Smoked, fell asleep, realized the time and bus." She sent him a glare. "Just because I'm not looking at you, doesn't mean I'm not listening." This was one of the reasons why she avoided Naruto. He was the type of guy that wanted to fit in with _everyone, _and would go to any lengths to reach the popularity other few individuals could provide. Well- not like he wasn't just like any other regular teenager.

"Just checking." He chirped, stroking his beard. "Hey, do you go the same stop as I do? Which bus line do you take?" He gave her the suspicious eye. "And why were you getting on the bus at all?"

Tenten tensed at his words, fingering the long sleeves of her shirt absently as the words tumbled from her mouth. "146. The Taihou district." She looked at her feet and gulped. "I-I forgot something important. I thought I'd have enough time to go back for it…" She winced at her own lie- really? That was the best she could come up with. _/Even a fool like Naruto wouldn't believe that/ _

"Taihou district!? Really?" Naruto grinned and completely ignored the other part of her answer. "Hey, me too. Which street do you live in? Strange, I've never seen you around the bus. Huh. So, do you-" Tenten figured Naruto wasn't going to stop for a while, so she let him ramble away. Her musings led her to her various memories of returning home. She never used the same bus as her way back- all the smokers and drug "users" took it too, and they just rubbed her the wrong way.

What bus was she going to return home with today? More importantly, what was she going to do when she came back home? Would her parents believe her? Would the police put her under witness protection? Was she going to get kidnapped?

_/I've got to stop watching those late night crime shows/ _Silence met her ears, and she looked up in wonder as to what could shut Naruto's mouth so quickly. She found the school gates in sight, and her shoulders sagged at the prospect. Naruto, on the other hand, lit up and smirked. _/Huh. Guess, people that actually act like teenagers don't worry about grades much/ _

He sped up and left her in the dust, and she only now took recognition of his high form. She soon found the reason for his delight, as she reached the gates and saw Naruto high-five and greet a group of cutters on the benches. She frowned as she continued her way through the courtyard and to the doors. _/Not even a goodbye. Or a wave. Squat/ _She felt the bitter anger rise up as she walked up the stairs, the silent hall only echoing the janitor's cleaning. _/Why am I surprised, even? I'm… _average_/ _And somehow, that fact alone was uninviting in the teenage community.

She put on her headphones and leaned against the wall, letting the Arctic Monkeys sway her into the tunes of Brianstorm, and the beat soon washed away all her worries…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we got here?" He yawned tiredly, slumping down into his chair. After the bust last night, he was too exhausted to do anything today. _/This better be good/ _

Woody threw the item right in front of the man, his posture lazy as always. "It's a girl." He motioned, as the older man took the blue wallet covered in pink sakura petals with a smirk. "Why, Woody. I didn't know you were into little girls." He purred in a cynical voice, the wallet hanging from his fingertips. "Tongues rubbed off on ya, huh?" He grinned and Woody narrowed his eyes at the old man, voice murderous. "The _witness_ from this morning. That belongs to her." He answered tightly, mumbling "you sick bastard" under his breath as an afterthought.

He ignored Woody's tantrum and inspected the _kawaii _little thing. He couldn't help the smile spread on his face, at the small amount of cash jingling in his hands. His other lackeys joined him in his laughter, as he poured the flimsy amount of coins onto the desk. "Boys. This used to be the best part of a day…Lunch-money!" The hollow office filled with smoke, alcohol and idiotic gang members hollowed in laughter with their leader, and Woody simply took it all in with a cold gaze.

"Look Woody, I appreciate the _present_." He grinned, and added "This will really help pay the bills!" and continued speaking in his mocking tone after the laughter died down. "But what do I look like, ha? A freaking CIA department?" He held up the open wallet, eyes narrowed. "Want me to take some fingertips off this thing and narrow down possible suspects, eh?" He threw the wallet in Woody's face, who caught it with deft fingers, expression as cold and emotionless as before.

"Get out of here! If I don't have any _proper _evidence, there's nothing I can do." He waved him off, taking the cigar and lighting it up. "Run along and say that to Pain too." He finished and Woody ignored the smoke in his face, putting in all his face to not cough his lungs out. _/Weakness can not be shown/ _He reminded himself of the rules, as he opened up one of the wallet's pocket and took out an item, plunging it into the old man's face. He took enjoyment as he roamed it with his surprised eyes, and soon enough everyone's mutters in the room silenced. "This here" He pointed towards the small photo. "Is the _witness_."

The old man took in the chubby cheeks, cute brown buns, gigantic eyes and broad smile and gave Woody a blank look. "A _kid _saw you?" His face was bemused as Woody stashed the small picture into his coat, glaring fire at him. "Hand-man said it was a teenager. This must be either a sibling or _her_. Pain would have _loved _if you had run down some info, but I guess your hands are tied." He glared at the old fart, who was giving him a cold stare in return.

"I can take back my words, but only if _you're _willing to cooperate." The old man growled out, the tension rising into the stuffy room. It was a bribe; the perfect opportunity to win this silly little game they were playing. But Woody wasn't interested in that- not anymore.

"No- that isn't necessary. I better run along now." He said evenly, taking a few steps back. "Thank you for wasting my time." He bowed, mocking them all and burning their tempers, yet not one of them stopped him as he exited the room.

"Jiraya-sama?" The old man, Jiraya, turned towards the bristling voice of one of his lackeys. "You aren't going to let him run off just like that, right?" He questioned angrily, and a few others nodded their heads in agreement, backs tensed and their fingers already twitching for revenge.

Jiraya sighed, taking another gulp of the toxic smoke into his lungs, before letting out the rest in a giant exhale. The image reminded of an old and angry dragon; the spiky white hair and red tear tattoos gaining him the nickname Kaeru Ryu. But that was one of the least famous- amongst, the "great frog hermit" and "hentai #1", Kaeru Ryu was only used when he fought.

"Let him go." He sighed, as he took the lunch money he stole and put it in his desk. "No need to kill a dead man still walking." He muttered, as he inspected the latest merchandise they got their hands on- the white powder smearing his fingertips. "Pain will take care of him."

"Rumour said that this witness really screwed up a job exchange for their organization." One of his lackeys muttered, and the others turned and exchanged ideas and the things they heard over the streets. It wasn't everyday someone ran away from Pain in the morning, and was still alive 3 hours later.

Jiraya's gears were turning and he began to wonder, if this entire witness fiasco that was beginning to unfold might give him the upper hand in his own business. _/Hmm. Teenager, huh…/_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up, Mizuki-san. I'm closing up!"

"Just a minute!" Tenten yelled back, and her teacher sighed in annoyance. Tenten practically pushed her head into her bag, her legs the only things sticking out. Her hands touched all kinds of items, but none of them were the ones that she was looking for. She could _feel_ the teacher pat her foot impatiently from the doorway, and she sighed inwardly. _/Just a bit more…. It has to be here!/ _

She gasped out loud as she heard the door close, and with one last pitiful glance she rushed to the door, screaming "Wait!". The teacher heard her plea and opened the door just enough so she can exit it, and Tenten bowed in gratitude.

"Really, Mizuki-san." Her math teacher mumbled in irritation, as she closed the door to the classroom with a loud click. "What took you so long?" Se questioned with a sharp glance. Tenten looked away. "Umm… my wallet. I-I must have left it back home, I guess…" She answered, but the teacher was already walking away, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

Tenten sighed as she leaned against the wall, feeling pathetic and exhausted. Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she didn't look forward to her lunch break. Not one bit.

**A/N: I wish the mafia would just go and kidnap Tenten already. Or something to happen, because this is boring so far. -.- At least I left some helpful hints along the way… We got a bit of Naruto, and a bit of the gangsters in this chapter. This was my longest so far, and I hope it hasn't gotten confusing yet. Because, it's gonna be **_**a lot **_**weirder along the way. It seems fine so far, but that's just so I can pull you into a false sense of security… *grins evilly***


End file.
